The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of evergreen azalea of the genus Rhododendron and a member of the Ericaceae family. This new azalea variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘Robleo’, was discovered by Robert Edward Lee in July, 2002 in Independence, La. ‘Robleo’ originated as a naturally occurring branch sport of Azalea hybrid ‘Conleo’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,640 while it was being grown in Independence, La. The value of this new cultivar lies in its unique blooming period, bloom color, bloom form, bloom size, and growth habit.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Lee's direction at the same location. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.